raven roth
by relly
Summary: just another teen titans high school fanfic about raven roth. please reveiw
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 "raven" some body sreames right in my ear. i open my eyes to find my father trigon roth staring down at me.

"what" i asked giving him my evil look which scares most normal people but not my father.  
well my fathers is'nt normal anyway.

"you were out till 3 in the morning where the hell were you".

"as far away from you as possible" i screamed right in his ear.

i then made a mad dash for the bathroom before my father could stop me.

i shut and locked the door. thats when it hit the after shock of drinking to much. i leaned over th toilet and was sick.  
my father pounded on the door well i flushed the toilet and washed my hands.

i then turned on the radio to drown out the sound the sound of my father hitting the door. as the sound of pink's voice filled my bath room.  
i turned and stared in the mirror. oh god i looked horrible. i was dressed in a white t-shirt that was now covered in vomit and under wear.

my black hair that goes just passed my shoulders was stuck to the side of my face with sweat and my skin looked paler than usual.  
the make up i had on last night was now completely smeared across my face.

i sighed knowing i needed to get clean clothes but my father was still out side my door now swearing loudly.

if i went ou there he wouldnt let me out of his sight fo the next week.

just then i felt sick again and spewed again this i did'nt quite get to the toilet and got some vomit on the floor. great another reason to leave my room.  
the only thing that cures my hang overs is herbal tea and thats in the kitchen.

i ended up taking a very long bath and by the time i was finished i could no longer hear my fathers voice.  
so wrapped in a very thich black towel i cautiously left my bathroom.

their was no sighn of my father in my room either.

it took me 20 minutes to get dressed. well actualy it took me 1 second to get dressed i spent the other 19 minutes and 59 seconds picking what to wear.  
in the end i decided on jeans and a black strap top that showed off the tatoo of a raven on my leftshoulder blade.

once i had finished getting dressed there was a knock on my door.

"what" i said. "miss raven" came the quivey voice of my maid roselle.

"what do you want" i said opening the door so i could see her.

"mr. trigon told me to give this miss raven" said rosselle holding out a peice of paper that had my fathers writing on it.

"my room and bathroom need cleaning and tell ingrid to make some herbal tea" i told her taking the paper from her hand.

"okay" said roselle befor leaving.

i opened the piece of paper it read:i'll deal with you tonight raven and dont think think this is over.

i went back into my room and got my black purse which i take every where with me. i then walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"here you are miss raven" said ingrid our cook setting a cup of herbal tea infront of me as i took a sea at the counter.

i took my black flip top cell phone out of my purse and turned it on. a message came on the screen telling me i had missed 16 calls.

i wen't to my inbox. i pulled up a message from bee.

it said :come to terras house. shes going through her latest drama her latest bofriend just broke up with her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. 

Raven could not stop thinking about the guy she'd met at the party on Friday night.

She didn't even remember his name, but if she ever saw him again she'd know it was he because he'd had green hair and eyes and he'd had a nice body as well.

Flashback

'I have gotta get out of here' thought raven because she had had way to much to drink and was all sweaty from dancing with some stuck up jock who sweated like a pig.

Raven pushed her way through the crowded room trying to find a door. She found one conveniently located right next to a table loaded with drinks.

She stopped for a second trying to figure out which to get. She decided on a coke in the end because she was already heavily intoxicated from several beers she'd downed earlier that night.

She then made her way outside through the door. She sat down on one of the steps outside and started drinking her coke.

"Hey" said a boy with green hair sitting down next to her.

"Hey" said raven not even looking at him.

"I'm gar" he said.

"Raven" she said.

"Nice tattoo" said gar examining the detailed black tattoo of a raven on her shoulder.

Raven finally turned to face him. The first thing she noticed about him was he was hot. Even his stupid green hair was cute.

"What did you say you're name was" asked raven.

"Gar" he repeated.

When she raised her eyebrow at him questioningly he quickly added "its short for Garfield".

"Do you want some" she asked raising her can of coke.

"Sure" he said taking the can.

After taking a long sip of coke he placed the can on the deck and leaned in and kissed her.

Raven partly freaked because she wasn't big on the whole touching thing. But when he touched her she didn't mind.

So they spent the next quarter of an hour making out. They might have gone farther but right then they heard sirens.

"See you around," said raven standing up and she walked inside.

'Where the hell are jinx terra and bee' thought raven. She ran through the quickly emptying rooms of the house. She finally found bee making out with some jock in a bathroom.

"Bee the cops are here" said raven. Bee quickly disentangled her self from the jock and she and raven ran. They could hear a cop's loud voice downstairs probably talking to the owner of the house.

"The window" said bee. Raven and bee climbed out of the second storey window of the house.

End of flashback


End file.
